piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion Backwards/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle: Hey, Peprika do you like this outfit? Tasha: Go away bird. (Throws a pillow at the bird) Michelle: What are you doing? Peprika was helping me decide on an outfit. Tasha: Sorry, Cinderella but that beak could take out your eye. I only like birds roasted and served with gravy. Michelle: Huh? Hey, just had a terrific idea.Peprika's feathers they'd look so pretty added to this hair clip. Tasha: Well these mangy feathers don't look pretty on me. You're lucky I'm late bird or i'd pluck you and put you on a hat. (Tasha leaves the room) Michelle ''': Flirty, fun, happiness, Peprika you are a design inspiration. '''PINY student: Look whos coming. Rita: What is that? Michelle ''': A design I came up with. '''Rita: Oh my gosh, it looks like a family of blue birds nested on your scalp. Mabey you should wash your hair more often. Michelle ''': You dont like it? '''Rita: Look, designer to designer if you want to be taken seriously you shouldn't wear stuff like that on your head. Michelle: I just thought it was fun. Rita:Yeah, well so is cotton candy but you wouldn't put that in you're hair either. I'll take care of this. Yes are so lucky you just ran into me. Michelle ''': So Rita warned me that I really made a mistake with that feathered hair clip. '''Tasha: See nothing good can come from a bird. Lilith: So, she took the hair clip away. Doesn't that seem weird?(splaters paint on Michelle) Will: The best thing for a bad cold is a nice warm chicken soup.( hands Michelle a towel) (Michelle wipes off paint) PINY students: Wow. Julia: It's fabulous. Michelle: What's going on? Julia: Michelle get a clue, look at these fabulous designs. Michelle: Wha? Julia:Especially this hairclip fun and flirty right? Rita: Do you like it? Michelle: But, that's mine. Rita: Calm down we'll design lots of them so even you'll be able to buy one. Tasha: Hey, isnt that the thing you made this morning. Michelle: Yeah, but you know what she can have it, it's not that original so it won't be very popular. (Walks away) Tasha: I love the PINY library. Hey what are you working on so hard. Michelle: Something I think Miss Montclair will really like. Its an idea i got for a fabric pattern for a scarf. Tasha: Nice use of color its good you're not obsessing about Julia and Rita stealing you're ideas.I mean they only have to steal ideas cause they don't have their own but, you've got a tons. Michelle: Exactly. Tasha: Oh,no i left my phone at the library, do you need anything while I'm there? Michelle: I'm good. Rita: (laughing quietly while hanging outside Michelle's window). (Michelle bumps into Dory) Michelle ': Sorry I,(sees scarf) what are you wearing? 'Dory: Nice, huh? Julia jas the most creative ideas ever.(walks away) Tasha: Its not that bad there just crative ideas you'll have more. Michelle: I can't believe my own friend. Tasha ''': I can't help it it's a fun look. '''Lilith: These are so cool. I wish I had thought of them. Michelle: Well, I did. Uh. Julia: Michelle calm down you temper is showing. Michelle: Well your theft is showing im going to tell everyone you've been stealing my ideas. Julia: Now thats the worst idea you've ever had. I mean who are they going to belive the new ghetto girl or the school queen. We own you so get use to everything you create belonging to us. All we have to do is claim it and everyone will belive it. Rita: Go Julia, Julia you have that face. Julia: And what face is that Rita? Rita: The face of success. Julia: Why is she still here. Please show her where her place is. Rita: With pleasure.(Tries to grab Michelle but Michelle smacks her hand away)Ha,ha,ha,ha. Michelle: Who do they think they are? They don't own my brain they cant just every idea I've ever had. Lilith: Calm down Michelle. Tasha: Don't tell her to calm down this is good for her. Here, pretend this is Julia's head and bash it in after all stealing your designs its like as if you're stloe from Chanel. Michelle: Dior has better ideas. Tasha: Okay, it's as if Chanel stole from Dior. Michelle: Oh, stupid Beautiful People and Julia. I mean they dont care about any body they copy anything.Wait that's the best idea ever. Tasha: Uh,oh. Lilith: What's that look all about? Michelle: Indie Girls I need your help. (Michelle walks away from her painted picture) (Rita laughs) (The Indie Girls are drawing designs) (Rita tries to get picture from outside the window but is attacked by Peperika) (Indie Girls laugh) (Indie Girls are drawing then they hide pictures behind their backs and Rita snaps a picture) (Tasha and Michelle take pictures of the janitor's equipment) (Rita and Dory do the same) Ms Montclair: Distinguished guests as you judge today, remember this semester has been all about acessorys and style. The students will show you their creations and their score will count as 50% of their final grade. First up are Michelle, Lilith and Tasha. The Indie Girls. (The Indie Girls come out) (Audience cheers) Ms Montclair: And now the Beautiful People. (The Beautiful People come out) (Audience reacts negatively) (Ms Montclair faints) (Julia screams) Julia: I don't understand what's going on? We copied all your designs. Michelle: Exactly, all you did was copy them you didn't stop to think are these any good. Lilith: Even a bad theif knows to take Rolex not the cuckoo clock. Dory: Can I just say i never really liked any of them. Julia: Shut up Dory!(trips) (Everyone laughs) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes